Episode 722 (18th March 1982)
Dolly receives good news about wanting to have another child, whilst Henry and Amos are impressed with the profits from Seth's performance. Meanwhile, Joe meets Alan Turner - the new Home Farm estate manager. Plot Matt and Dolly leave for Hotten under the pretence of going shopping. Henry and Amos are impressed with the business Seth's piano playing brought in, but Henry is still unwilling to keep it going since he doesn't like Seth's playing. Amos wants to keep it up though, and when Henry reminds him that they've only borrowed the piano he's sure they can buy a used one cheap. Joe is anxiously awaiting news about the job as estate manager, but Pat is sure he's got the job. He does get news from NY headquarters that he can proceed with the purchase of the Tolly's farm. After her meeting with the specialist Dolly is very quiet about what he said, which puzzles Matt. Seth is angry about one of Amos' articles in the Courier and intends to confront him about it. Matt tells Jack about the real reason he and Dolly went to Hotten. He is worried that Dolly got bad news and that's why she's reluctant to talk about it. Joe gets a shock when Alan Turner arrives at Home Farm and reveals that he has been appointed new estate manager. While talking to Seth, Henry realises that Amos has used his writing as his own. He makes Seth promise to hold off on confronting Amos about it and makes plans of his own. Alan wastes no time in showing Joe who the new boss is and he wants Joe to stop the hormone injections. When John finds out he visits Daniel and tells him to ask for his old job back now that the hormone business is finished. Daniel talks to Joe and gets his job back. Henry confronts Amos and threatens to reveal that he's the rightful author of Amos' articles unless Amos agrees to stop the piano playing in the bar. Amos relents. Matt finally gets Dolly to open up about what the specialist said. She reveals that he told her that he couldn't completely rule out a repeat of what happened last time, but that the risk wasn't big enough for him to recommend against a new attempt. She is determined to try again, and Matt agrees to give it another go. Cast Main cast *Joe - Frazer Hines *Jack - Clive Hornby *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Pat Merrick - Helen Weir *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *John Tuplin - Malcolm Raeburn Guest cast *Daniel Hawkins - Alan Starkey *Walter - Al Dixon (uncredited) Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Driveway, family room, attic *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar *Home Farm - Office, exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Exterior, waiting room *Seth's hide *Tolly's Farm - Driveway/exterior Notes *First appearance of Alan Turner. *Last appearance of John Tuplin until 22nd February 1983. Category:1982 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes